power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Quasar Saber pulled part 1
Quaser Saber's pulled part 1 is the first Episode for Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Quaser Sabers pulled part 2 Plot Peace has been restored in the universe thanks to the Power Rangers and they've reached Legend status with people of Earth and some galaxies they've been to, but soon the rements of the Armada shows up to the Planet of Mirinoi to invade it and its up to the new Lost Galaxy Team to protect the planet from the Evil Princess Arkan and her minions. Story The Camera fades into deep Space and shows some familiar ships heading towards a planet that comes into view. *Inside lead ship. Sitting in the big throne a Princess is looking on at the Planet. Princess Arkan: Ready the XBorgs Zeltraxs show me why I wanted to bring you back from the Abyss of evil. Zeltrax bows before her, Zeltraxs: I won't fail you my Princess XBorgs get ready to invade planet. *Planet surface The camera shows a young teen girl running through the forest, practicing her martal Artist skills with her sister Jessica: Come on Taylor show what you are made of. Taylor Flips her sister onto the ground. Taylor: What you think now Sis. Before she could say anything their friends Samuel, Michelle, Julie, Jon, and John show up to meet up with them to go to the Shrine where the Quaser Sabers and the Galaxy Morphers are at as the six friends walk to the shrine to meet up with Maya the former Lost Galaxy Yellow Ranger they hear explosions coming from the city. John: What was that. In the Forest Taylor and the others hear the Explosions and they see XBorgs surrounding them, they spread out to fight the XBorgs Taylor blocks some hits and then hits the group and sees a XBorg going for the middle Saber and Sarah flips over the XBorg and grabs the Red Quaser Saber and hits the XBorg and causes it to roll. And the Others pull the four Sabers out of the rock, Taylor swings her Saber and takes down her batch of XBorgs the same goes for the others the XBorgs Grab Maya and run for it then the new wielders of the Quaser Sabers run after them to save Maya. Guys wait look at this, Taylor says to her friends as she looks at her Saber as it glows red. Mines doing the same thing, says Sam as his Saber glows Blue. Raise your Sabers in the air, says Maya as the XBorgs have a hold of her. The five friends raise the Sabers up in the air and Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink lighting hits the Sabers and the TransMorphers appear on their wrists. They looked at each other in surprised. Ready, says Taylor as she raises her Morpher up. Ready, says the others. GO GALATIC, says the five friends as they pressed the buttons. In a bright flash they become the new Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy team. Zeltrax looks at them and wasn't surprised by it. GET THEM, shouts Zeltrax. Red Ranger (Taylor) flips and spins then kicks several XBorgs and leg sweeps one of them, Blue Ranger (Sam) jump front kicks two of them then drags one of them on the ground and it bumps into five of its own team mates, Yellow Ranger (Michelle) strikes five of them down real fast then slashes them with her Quaser Saber, Pink Ranger (Julie) punches at her batch of XBorgs like a Cat and then brings out her Transbow and brings them down, Green Ranger (John) jumps through the air hits four XBorgs with his Quaser Saber and brings them down Red Ranger helped her sister up and then they saw Zeltrax holding Maya and Johnathan. Give them Back whoever you are, says Red Ranger (Taylor) as she looks at Zeltrax. Zeltrax swings his sword and it lets out a lighting blast that sends the new Ranger team flying and they hit the ground hard. Come with me you are going to show me how to destroy the city then I'll come back and take the Quaser Sabers from these Weaklings and my Queen will rule the Planet with an iron fist I'm very glad to be restored by such a nice lady, says a very determined Zeltrax as he disappears with Johnathan and Maya. MAYA NO JON NO, says Red Ranger (Taylor) but is too late she hits the ground. At Leo and Kendrix's house Taylor and the others explain to them what happened. What do we do dad Maya and Johnathan was taken and I couldn't do anything to stop them at all, says a disappointed Taylor. Taylor you didn't fail them they got the upper hand but now you guys got to go save them and bring them back safe and sound, says Leo as he tries to boost his daughters confidence level. I will thanks Dad, says Taylor as she hugs her dad. In front of the planet the Armada is facing Mirinoi after the attack, inside the lead ship Zeltrax brings in both Maya and Johnathan the command center and forces them to bow down before Princess Arkan. So you all are the new people inhabiting the planet prepare to be ruled by me HA HA HA HA HA, says Arkan as she looks at both Maya and Johnathan. To Be continued....